Tout le monde part un jour
by MarlyMcKinnon
Summary: Tout le monde part un jour. C'est un fait, une fatalité. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit, la première fois où l'on s'est réellement parlé dans la Foret Interdite. Mais je ne savais pas que ça ferait aussi mal, le jour où tu partirais... Os sur l'histoire De Sirius Black et Marlène McKinnon.


TOUT LE MONDE PART UN JOUR

**- Ministère, Janvier 1979 –**

La « stridente » sonna une fois. Chacun arrêta son labeur. Tous se regardèrent, sans réponse, aucune. _Alerte Sans Catastrophe_. La "stridente" sonna une deuxième fois. Chaque employé rangea ses affaires et se prépara à sortir. _Accident d'Envergure_. La "stridente" sonna une troisième et dernière fois. La moitié du personnel sortit sa baguette tandis que l'autre empruntait les cheminées de secours. _Attaque Du Ministère_.

Les Aurors sortirent rapidement, tandis que le chef du département de la Justice Magique appelait la Ligue de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Mangemorts avaient envahi le Ministère. Leurs capes noires masquaient leurs mouvements et leurs masques, les cachaient de tous. Sirius Black et James Potter furent affectés dans le Hall comme une bonne partie des sorciers qui étaient restés. Marlène McKinnon avait été chargé de mettre en sécurité les codes et les documents concernant le fonctionnement du Ministère et la tenue du gouvernement. Elle devait les enfermer dans un coffre au département des Mystères. Les combats qui se menaient dans le hall étaient monstrueux. Des corps inertes jonchaient sur le sol, Mangemorts comme civils. La ligue et l'Ordre du Phénix avaient rejoint la bataille. Lily Evans (très prochainement Potter), Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin, les Frères Prewett et bien d'autres encore se battaient avec courage.

Marlène courait à travers les étages et les couloirs sombres du Ministère. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que les bruits de ses chaussures sur le sol de dalles. Elle arriva enfin au département des Mystères. Là encore elle dû emprunter plus d'un couloir. Elle se sentait cernée et épiée dans ce lieu. Le silence qui y régnait était oppressant. La peur au ventre, elle avança vers l'ultime porte et s'y enferma. Une fois les codes et les commandes désactivés, elle ressorti et jeta le sort de protection. Elle ne perdit pas une minute pour sortir du Département et rejoindre le niveau deux. Elle put voir le combat à travers les rideaux de l'ascenseur. Les cris, les hurlements la faisaient frémir. Elle transpirait de peur et avait la gorge nouée. Elle partit avertir le chef des Aurors qui devaient encore appeler des renforts de diverses organisations. Seulement, quand elle arriva au bureau le chef, Cassius Fox, était à terre les yeux grands ouverts : sans vie et sans couleur. Elle ne put retenir un cri en réalisant la situation. Elle se sentit partir en arrière. Une force invisible la retenait. Ca recommença encore une fois. On la maintenait droite, collée au mur, les pieds ne touchant pas les dalles du sol. Elle releva rapidement la tête, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés lui gâchaient la vue. Puis elle aperçut les capes noires. Deux Mangemorts la tenaient en joute…

Sirius avait perdu James de vue. Il se battait avec le même Mangemort depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ce qui était long et épuisant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un de ses amis sur le sol et inerte. Leur chef, Cassius Fox, manquait toujours à l'appel. Il avait peut être eut un problème ? _Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier, pensa Sirius. _Il envoya le Mangemort quelques mètres plus loin avec un _Expelliarmus_ puis il traversa la foule déchaînée pour atteindre les ascenseurs.

Sans réellement faire preuve de prudence il monta à l'intérieur. Arrivé au niveau 2, il fut surpris du calme. Le plus grand département du Ministère de la Magie était plongé dans un sommeil inquiétant. Un cri résonna. Il courut, tendit sa baguette et rentra dans le bureau des Aurors. Deux Mangemorts se relayait à tour de rôle pour lancer différents sorts sur une jeune femme. Sirius resta figé en découvrant l'identité de la victime : Marlène McKinnon. _Sa_ Marlène. Il vit rouge. De suite, il désarma un Mangemort puis l'autre en jouant sur l'effet de surprise. Une fois les deux adversaires vaincus, il courut vers sa petite amie qui gisait sur le sol.

« Marlène ! Marlène réponds ! Ça va ?!

- Sirius... Je devais aller déposer les codes, je ...

- Tu as réussi, lui demanda t-il en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Oui, oui... mais Fox... Il est mort. »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le bureau du chef. La porte était entre ouverte tel que l'on pouvait voir le corps inerte du grand homme.

« Oh par Merlin ! Reste là, je vais te chercher de quoi te remettre d'aplomb. »

Il partit aussi sec puis revint avec quelques potions.

« Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promet. Accroche toi. Dumbledore est arrivé.

- Je me sens mal. J'ai envie de m'allonger.

- Non. Tu ne dois pas dormir. Les potions vont te rétablir. »

Une colère froide coulait en lui. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à elle ? Merlin sait qu'il n'avait pas toujours dit ça auparavant. A Poudlard, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce pour elle. Jusqu'en septième année, ils ne se décrochaient pas un mot. Il l'avait longtemps pris pour une de ces filles superficielles et complètement débiles qui couraient après les maraudeurs...

**- Poudlard, Mars 1978 –**

« Lily ! »

Marlène McKinnon courait à travers la foule d'élèves qui rejoignaient la Grande Salle. Ses longs cheveux blonds bougeaient au rythme de sa course. De l'autre côté du couloir, devant la Grande Salle, James Potter et Sirius Black attendaient impatiemment leurs deux autres amis Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

« Regarde McKinnon. Quelle cruche cette fille, dit Sirius d'un air moqueur.

- Arrête, elle fait parti des meilleures élèves du collège.

- Bah, elle n'en donne pas l'air.

- Elle est gentille, contredit James en haussant les épaules.

- Toi, tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est une amie d'Evans, ria Sirius en lui donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule. »

James le repoussa, mécontent. Quand à Marlène elle rentra dans la Grande salle en compagnie de Lily Evans et Mary MacDonald, bras dessus, bras dessous. James reprit un air triomphant.

« Et bien on va voir. Cap ou pas de passer une semaine entière avec elle. A la fin de la semaine je suis sûr que c'est toi, qui aura envie de la revoir !

- Comme tu veux mon petit Jamesie mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Quand commence ce pari ?

- Maintenant. A plus Patmol et à dans une semaine. »

Sur ce il poussa son meilleur ami dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Sirius repéra sa camarade et tout en s'apprêtant déjà à un ennui sur et mortel, il sortit sa panoplie du baratineur. A savoir, un sourire « belles dents blanches », un main dans sa poche l'autre dans ses cheveux... Il s'avança naturellement jusqu'à la table des Griffondors et plus précisément vers les trois filles.

« Salut les filles. Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Elles le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ? Demanda Lily après ce « blocage »

- Juste prendre des nouvelles de mes camarades Griffondoriennes préférées, rien de mal. Je voulais aussi faire une proposition à Marlène. »

Cette dernière leva à peine le regard vers lui. _Sûrement par timidité, pensa Sirius._

« Je t'écoutes.

- Voilà, ça te dirait de passer la semaine entière à mes côtés. Je sais que ma demande doit certainement te surprendre mais je pourrai t'expliquer tout cela après le déjeuner dans le parc par exemple, dit-il accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. »

Marlène le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Tu t'es fait piqué par un Billywig ou quoi, Black, dit-elle. »

Sirius n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

« Attend tu refuses de passer du temps avec moi ? Je suis pourtant un maraudeur, dit-il d'une manière évidente.

- Toutes mes excuses Ô Grand Maraudeur. J'aurai dû te remercier de m'accorder un peu de ton précieux temps.

- Tu me blesses sincèrement. Mon ego en prend un coup.

- Je crois qu'il en faudrait un peu plus pour toucher le grand Sirius Black. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerai terminer mon déjeuner. Bonne journée, Messir, termina Marlène en tournant toute son attention sur son assiette. »

Sirius la regardait profondément choqué tandis que Lily pouffait dans sa serviette et Mary qui le regardait comme un enfant qui venait de réaliser que Merlin n'existait pas. Il se leva difficilement du banc en ravalant sa dignité et partit rejoindre ses amis, le pas raide, qui a deux places de là avaient tout entendu et riaient sans vergogne.

« James... Cette fille est un monstre sans cœur !

- Tu abandonnes donc ?

- Jamais ! Je ne perdrais pas ce pari ! J'ai d'autres tours dans ma baguette.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais sortir avec.

- Moui... Dans ce cas se sera d'autant plus facile... »

James ria encore, prit le plat devant lui et le tendit à Sirius.

- Tiens... Messir. »

Remus et Peter repartirent à rire suivit de James. Sirius, perdu dans ses pensées prit le plat sans un mot et se servit. Non... Il devait comprendre le fonctionnement de cette pimbêche !

Après le déjeuner, Sirius revint à la charge. Il se plaça juste devant Marlène alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle.

« On est parti sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux. Mais heureusement pour toi, je concède à oublier tes paroles cruelles à mon égard. »

Il agrémenta le tout d'un sourire indulgent.

« Ecoute... Je ne suis pas une de ces groupies qui adulent les Maraudeurs. En bref, je ne suis pas intéressée. »

Elle se détourna et continua son chemin, Sirius sur les talons. Il lui attrapa doucement le bras.

« Dans ce cas, laisses moi te prouver que je ne suis pas un sombre idiot. C'est raisonnable, non ?

- Bien, j'accepte. Mais c'est uniquement car j'ai l'impression que tu ne me lâcheras pas. »

Il poussa un cri de triomphe, ce qui la fit rire. Il l'entraina ensuite dans le parc tout en lui posant plein de question auxquelles elle répondait avec plus ou moins de précision selon les sujets. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc dans un coin reculé du parc près de la forêt interdite.

« Avoue le, dit-elle en souriant.

- De quoi ?

- Tu acceptes de rester avec moi uniquement à cause d'un pari.

- Je... mais ... Ok c'est vrai. James ma lancé le pari. Comme t'a deviné ?

- C'est simple. Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole de l'année et d'un coup tu débarques comme une fleur me supplier de passer une semaine avec moi. De plus, depuis le début c'était clair que je ne te verrai qu'une seule semaine. Clair, net et précis. Reste avec moi une semaine le temps que je clou le bec de mon meilleur ami qui pense que je n'en serai pas capable. »

Après cette longue tirade, Sirius la dévisagea incrédule de la lucidité de cette fille. Avait- il vraiment pensé un jour qu'elle était bête ? En tout cas il avait raison sur un point... C'est une vraie pimbêche !

« Tu as presque un sans faute. En vérité, j'avais une fausse idée de toi et James m'a mis au défi. Comme quoi je changerai d'avis avant la fin de la semaine, rectifia t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Je suis déçue de l'envergure de vos défis. Moi qui croyais que les Maraudeurs avaient de grandes idées. Tu détruis le mythe, Black.

- Excuse moi, mais les Maraudeurs ont de grandes idées. Ainsi que beaucoup d'objectifs. Tu as sans doute déjà entendu parler de la forêt interdite, commença t-il à la manière d'un vieux conteur.

- Oui, comme tout les élèves... Depuis 7 ans maintenant... Alors épargne moi tes histoires loufoque, répondit-elle acerbe. »

Sirius la foudroya du regard.

« Et bien les maraudeurs l'ont déjà arpenté plus d'une fois cette forêt. On la connaît mieux que n'importe quel élève ! Viens, on part en balade, termina t-il soudainement très joyeux. »

Il entraina Marlène à la lisière de la forêt puis la tira à l'intérieur.

« Tu n'as pas peur au moins, demanda Sirius taquin.

- Certainement pas, je suis accompagnée d'un Maraudeur, rajouta t-elle avec sarcasme. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans un mot. Chacun dans ses pensées, son imaginaire. Des bruissements sortaient des fourrés, des craquements dans les arbres, un légère brise qui faisait s'animer la forêt dense...

« Un jour, James et moi irons jusqu'au bout. Nous serons les plus jeunes à traverser cette forêt et certainement les premiers, dit-il fièrement.

- Idiot ! Vous n'y arriverez jamais.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi d'abord ?

- Black... Cette forêt est enchantée, il n'y surement aucune sortie, un gouffre sans fin. C'est impossible, argumenta t-elle.

- Je comprend pourquoi t'es amie avec Evans. Vous croyez toujours tout savoir toute les deux. Mais tu sauras que rien n'est impossible ! C'est juste une question de détermination et de bonne volonté. »

Marlène ne releva pas, mais ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant. Elle souffla bruyamment.

« Je suis désolée, Sirius. Je comprend tu sais. Moi aussi j'aimerai explorer autre chose que les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais je crains que la Forêt Interdite ne sois pas le lieu approprié. »

Il continua la tête haute, vexé. Marlène l'appela sans réponse. Elle le suivit

« Black ! Reviens ici ! BLACK, tu m'écoutes oui ?! Quelle tête d'hypogriffe ! »

Le soleil commençait à décliner et même sous ses airs courageux, Marlène avait peur dans cette forêt. Elle avait tenu toute l'après midi. Mais l'entêtement de Sirius lui faisait peur. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Sirius s'était assis au pied d'un chêne. Elle s'installa à ses côtés. Au bout d'un long moment de silence elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son camarade.

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais faut avouer que t'es un tontiner susceptible, ajouta t-elle en riant doucement.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-susceptible ! C'est toi qui m'énerves !

- Ah oui ?! Et bien dans ce cas là, il ne fallait pas accepter un stupide pari pour satisfaire ton stupide égo de mec ! »

- J'ai accepter ce pari uniquement pour te laisser une chance de paraître moins cruche et superficielle !

- Si tu me connaissais tu saurais que ce n'est pas ce que je suis ! Evidemment toi, tu es parfait. Le Grand Sirius Black, le rebelle qui a eu le courage de défier sa famille ! Tu sais il n'y a pas que toi qui a des problèmes familiales ou autre. Mais tu es toujours trop focalisé sur toi même pour t'en rendre compte ! »

Elle tourna des talons et parti en sens inverse. Sirius se sentit très mal tout d'un coup. Il avait oublié que le père de Marlène avait été tué par un Mangemort l'an passé. Quel imbécile ! Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver. Elle jouait sur les mots et ne le ménageait aucunement. Une vraie plaie ! De son côté Marlène, regretta aussitôt d'être parti seule de son côté. Elle n'avait jamais parcouru la forêt contrairement à Sirius. Il y avait donc beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle se soit perdue. De plus, la nuit avait fini par tomber. Elle se mit au pied d'un arbre et lutta contre elle même pour ne pas pleurer. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot, pensa t-elle. Marre, marre, marre ! Au fond d'elle même elle espérait un retournement de situation. Elle aurait aimé que cette après midi ce passe bien, que Sirius voit en elle plus qu'une pimbêche. Qu'il y voit peut être une amie, tout simplement...

**- Ministère de la Magie, Janvier 1979 –**

« Sirius ?

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très en forme, dit-elle en grognant.

- Et bien désolé mais tu vas être obligé de faire un petit effort. Je dois te sortir d'ici. »

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux membres de l'Ordre avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le couloir était vide comme précédemment. Marlène arrivait à présent à se tenir seule debout mais Sirius gardait un œil sur elle. Très vite (ou trop) il rejoignirent le hall. Sirius remarqua la présence de Dumbledore. _C'est bientôt fini_, pensa t-il. Malgré tout, les combats ne cessaient pas. James se battait au côté de Derreck Johnson un auror quadragénaire. L'idée de savoir son meilleur ami en vie réconforta Sirius. Deux Mangemorts arrivèrent devant eux. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux combattants attaquèrent. Une force nouvelle coulait dans leur veine. On avait besoin d'eux, de leur courage. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner. A côté de lui Marlène se débattait comme une lionne. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux, à la lueur des combats...

**- Forêt Interdite, Mars 1978 –**

Mal à l'aise, Sirius se leva et partit à la recherche de sa camarade. Il mit moins de temps que prévu. Elle n'était pas allée très loin, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Il s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé, dit – il piteusement.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Selon toi, je suis cruche et superficielle, demanda t-elle avec une colère mal contenue.

- C'est ce que je croyais. Mais, je dois avouer mettre tromper, excuse moi. S'il te plait. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça tout le temps tu sais. Laisse moi te le prouver. »

Marlène hocha la tête tout simplement et le laissa parler de lui, de sa vie, ses amis, ses défauts, ses qualités, ses démons, ses espoirs et ses peurs. Elle y vit un petit garçon mal aimé qui avait peur de l'avenir et de la guerre, quelqu'un qui avait besoin de donner aux autres mais également de recevoir, et dont le seul homme qui lui avait donné avait disparu.

Elle prit sa respiration bouleversée par le récit de son nouvel ami et s'élança : « L'année passée mon père est mort, a peu près au même moment que ton oncle, tu sais. _C'est horrible de perdre un de ses proches. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps_ _à réfléchir, je cherchais des réponses, des justifications mais je n'en_ _ai pas trouvé parce que il n'y en a aucune, c'est aussi simple que ça_. _**Tout le monde part un jour**_ »

Elle prit les mains de Sirius dans les siennes et le remercia d'un ultime regard pour ses confidences. Elle calla sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux. _Pendant un bref moment, tout était différent quelque_ _chose s'était établie, quelque chose de profond, le temps_ _s'est arrêté, le mouvement aussi. Ils ont tout deux ressentis cette_ _connivence et la vie a repris son cours_.

**- Grande Salle, Juin 1978 –**

« Les gars ça vous dit une partie de Quiddich aujourd'hui ? Juste nous quatre, proposa Peter plein d'espoir.

- Désolé Pet' je reste avec Lily aujourd'hui.

- Je donne un cours de soutien à un 3ème année, désolé.

- Bon d'accord. Sirius et moi on aura cas aller faire un tour à Pré-Au-lard.

- Sans moi, je vois Marlène aujourd'hui !

- Encore ?! C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine ! Tu ne sors même pas avec, se plaignit Peter

- On a cas faire une partie demain soir après les cours.

- On fait presque plus jamais rien tout les quatre, s'exclama Peter mécontent.

- La solution est simple, Pet'. Trouve toi une copine, dit James en riant.

- Et attendez un peu, je ne sors pas avec Marlène pour ma part.

- Mais tu en meurs d'envie, le contredit Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous savez... je sais me tenir. »

_S'il savait_, pensa Sirius, _depuis 1 mois que je sors avec Marlène, ils_ _n'ont_ _toujours rien remarqué ces idiots !_

Cette remarque fit rirent les trois amis jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lily, Marlène et Mary. James poussa presque brutalement Peter pour laisser une place entre lui et Sirius. Ce dernier ne laissa même pas le temps à Marlène de s'asseoir.

« Bon nous on y va. Salut tout le monde !

- Mais attends, j'ai même pas prit mon petit dej' »

Sirius prit rapidement quelques viennoiseries sur la table et tira sa camarade hors de la Grande Salle.

« Si on allait au Lac Noir ? Ou a Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Le Lac Noir ça pourrait être pas mal, il n'y aura personne, dit Marlène avec un sourire joyeux. »

Ils avancèrent en parlant, en riant. Comme d'habitude. Ils s'installèrent sur la rive du lac. Marlène était appuyée sur Sirius.

« Sirius. Je me demandais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on le dise à nos amis ?

- J'aime bien l'idée de les mener en bateau, dit-il amusé.

- Pourtant, tu n'as jamais fait ça avec tes autres copines.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

- Comment ça ? Tu as honte ? »

Son ton était calme, trahissant sa colère et ses doutes.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi donc penses-tu ça ?

- J'aurais juste aimé être assez bien pour être vue avec toi, dit-elle en se levant. »

Sirius se releva d'un bond et lui agrippa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça ! Cette fille avait une véritable influence sur lui.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'ai honte ? Tu as craqué de la baguette !

- Sirius, je ... je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses, lui confia t-elle.

Encore une fois, elle le regarda de telle façon à ce qu'il ne puisse détourner le regard. Il aimait tant ce plonger dans ses yeux bleus... Mais comment ce confier ? Sirius Black n'avait jamais était doué dans les effusions de sentiments et autres appartenances à la catégorie « je-te-dévoile-ma-flamme » si particulière de la gente féminine.

« Moi aussi, je t'-t'aime beaucoup, lui révéla t-il la gorge nouée. »

Le visage de Marlène se fendit d'un sourire. Elle se rapprocha de Sirius et l'embrassa. Sirius avait été incapable de dire autre chose, c'était son maximum. Le plus important c'était qu'elle, l'ai comprit. Marlène, Marlène, Marlène, il n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche. Qui l'eu cru ? Sirius Black amoureux ? Du côté de la jeune Griffondor, ce ne n'était guère mieux. Elle se sentait pathétique, une vraie groupie : complètement entichée ! Cependant, elle assumait très bien ce rôle. Parce qu'elle l'avait _lui_. _**A jamais...**_

**- Ministère de la Magie, mai 1981 –**

Le Monde de la magie était plongé dans le chaos. L'Ordre du Phénix perdait ses membres les plus honorables jours après jours : Dorcas Meadowes ainsi que Fabian et Gideon Prewett par exemple. Tous avaient peur de la mort, qui approchait à grand pas. Bientôt Voldemort atteindrait le sommet de sa puissance et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Marlène repensait à ses douces années de collège. Ses amis de Griffondors. Les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses amies Lily et Mary. Lily... Déjà un an qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir à présent, car elle savait qu'elle ne la reverrait certainement jamais. Marlène aurait beaucoup aimé connaître le petit Harry. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la chance de le voir. La guerre l'en empêcherait... Quand à Mary elle avait rencontré un Moldu et s'en était allée depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il ne lui restait plus que Sirius. Elle devait d'ailleurs le voir ce soir après avoir rendu visite à sa mère, sa sœur de 14 ans et son frère de 12 ans.

En fin d'après midi, elle sortit avec hâte du ministère. C'est en longeant les murs qu'elle gagna une ruelle mal éclairée mais qui lui permettrait de transplaner sans être vue. C'est comme ça que ça marchait à présent. On longe les murs par peur d'être vu. On se presse par peur d'être suivi. On ne vit plus, on survit...

Marlène arriva pile devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle toqua 7 fois distinctement pour signaler à sa mère sa présence. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux blonds ramené en un chignon strict, comme à son habitude. Elle laissa rapidement entrer sa fille. Une fois la porte refermée, les deux femmes s'enlacèrent avec tendresse et empressement.

« Tout va bien à la maison ? Comment vont Jane et Henry ?

- Ils sont rentrés tous les deux pour la cérémonie en l'honneur de votre père. J'aurais préféré qu'ils restent à Poudlard, mais ils ont insisté. »

Les deux collégiens descendirent les escaliers. Ils enlacèrent à leur tour Marlène. Puis à la demande de celle ci, remontèrent dans leur chambre.

« Je dois te parler maman, dit Marlène d'un ton grave.

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous devez partir. Tu dois partir, et très vite. Jane et Henry doivent rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'était une erreur de les laisser revenir à la maison.

- Mais comment ça ? La maison est protégée de tous les côtés, je ...

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils sont bien plus puissants que nous ! De plus ma couverture est tombée. _Il_ sait que je fais partie de l'Ordre. A présent je suis ciblée. Vous devez partir. »

Elisabeth McKinnon parti sans un mot vers la cuisine.

« Tu dois m'écouter, pense à Jane et Henry.

- Comment veux-tu que je parte alors que tu es en train de me dire que tu es devenue la cible numéro 1 de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Voldemort à sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de me courir après.

- Ne prononce pas son nom dans cette maison, Marlène. »

Marlène soupira et s'avança. Elle entoura sa mère de ses bras et la berça tranquillement. Bien sur qu'elle allait mourir. Très prochainement sans doute. Mais sa famille ne devait pas être touchée. Elle avait peur, c'était vrai. Ce soir elle disait Adieu à ses proches. La mort approchait, elle le sentait.

« Je suis désolée »

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un vase qui casse les fasse sortir de leurs pensées. Elles se précipitèrent dans le hall. Elisabeth poussa un cri à glacer le sang puis elle se laissa glisser sur l'embrasure de la porte. Marlène se retenait au mur, haletante, le souffle coupé devant cette vision d'horreur. Le corps de son jeune frère sur le sol : les doigts crispés et la mine terrifié. Elisabeth criait et pleurait à la fois. Marlène était désemparée. Elle n'avait pas réagi assez rapidement.

Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle aurait dû venir les avertir. Elle entendit ensuite le cri de sa sœur à l'étage. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle aperçut une cape noire passer sur la rampe. Elle releva la tête.

« Non ! JANE ! Hurla t-elle tandis que sa sœur dégringolait les escaliers en bois. Elle tenta d'arrêter sa chute mais sa sœur la percuta de plein fouet et l'entraîna dans sa descente. Marlène se releva rapidement et sorti sa baguette. Elle claudiqua vers le corps désarticulé de Jane.

« Jane, réveille toi. S'il te plait. Respire. »

C'était vain, sa jeune sœur de 16 ans était morte. La chute lui avait était fatale. Marlène hurla sur le corps de la défunte. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues augmentèrent. L'horreur de cette scène la percuta. Elle se releva et tendit sa baguette vers le haut des escaliers. Deux Mangemorts la toisaient en ricanant. Deux hommes à l'évidence. Sans hésiter elle lança plusieurs sortilèges et même quelques impardonnables sur les deux assassins. Une main lui encercla le cou la forçant à reculer, encore et encore jusqu'au salon. Elisabeth pleurait toujours son fils en le couvrant de larmes. Marlène ne pouvait plus respirer. Le Mangemort la traînait littéralement sur le sol. Il tirait sur sa chaîne, lui coupant le souffle. Elle essayait vainement de retirer les mains de son agresseur. Il la lâcha soudainement. Sa tête alla rencontrer l'angle d'un guéridon. Elle sentit le liquide poisseux s'échapper à l'arrière de son crâne. L'atrocité de la situation lui faisait perdre toute sa lucidité. Elle n'arrivait même plus à lever sa baguette pour réagir à l'agression. Les deux autres Mangemorts vinrent eux aussi au salon, traînant dernière eux, Elisabeth McKinnon.

« Celle la a appelé Dumbledore, je l'ai vu faire. Elle a envoyé un Patronus.

- Eh bien, Dumbledore aura un tableau fort amusant en arrivant. J'adorerais voir sa réaction mais je crains que l'on doivent écourter notre visite, dit le Mangemort d'une manière amusé. »

Il tourna lentement sa baguette vers la quinquagénaire. Dans un ultime effort, Elisabeth soutint le regard de son assaillant. Le regard de haine et de dégoût de la Sang Pure n'eut aucun effet sur le Mangemort. Il prononça le sort impardonnable. Marlène ne s'entendit même pas hurler. Son sang coulait dans ses tempes. Les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient, se transformant en une douleur insupportable. Elle était incapable de penser, seul les images de son frère, sa sœur et sa mère gisant sur le sol. Leur corps ensanglantés et désarticulés... Elle hurlait de rage et de désespoir. Elle avait juste envie qu'on l'entende et qu'on lui vienne en aide !

Le même Mangemort s'avança vers elle. Sa main plongea vers elle et lui attrapa pour la deuxième fois sa chaîne. Il tira d'un coup sec et le pendentif se décrocha. Ce dernier tomba à ses côtés. Elle le reprit vite fait dans sa main. Elle le serrait si fort que les bords du bijou lui rentrèrent dans la chair. Elle ne remarqua pas la baguette levée du Mangemort, ni le sort qui fonçait droit sur elle. Le Doloris la vida de son énergie. Elle ne pouvait retenir des cris. Elle ne tenait pas debout, mais on la forçait à se maintenir.

« Ils arrivent, on doit partir !

- De toutes façons elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Allons-y »

Sans le moindre regard, les trois assassins transplanèrent, laissant dernière eux, une maison en ruines, 3 morts et elle... Marlène. Elle pensa à _lui._ Ses derniers moments avec _lui_. Son parfum, son odeur. Elle n'avait plus que _lui._ Elle suffoquait. Les yeux entre ouverts elle vit un groupe de personnes indistinctes s'élancer dans la maison. Elle reconnu parmi eux Dumbledore, Edgar Bones, Alastor Maugrey et Sirius Black. Ce dernier s'élança vers elle. Elle parvint à rester consciente, mais elle sentait toutes ses forces la quitter. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues et la chaîne avait laissé de profondes entailles. A cet instant elle pensa à sa famille décimée, ses espoirs, ses rêves qui ne seront jamais réalisés, à _lui _qui la tenait dans ses bras...

« Marlène, reste éveillée. On va t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Je t'en supplie... reste, dit-il en sanglotant. Albus, appelez de l'aide !

- Sirius... ça ne sert à rien... »

Elle posa sa main sur le cœur du jeune Black. A son tour, il posa sa main et elle y déposa le pendentif. Celui qu'il lui avait offert il y quelques mois. Il n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'est la pierre, la couleur bleue, semblable aux yeux de Marlène.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, Marlène.

- _**Tout le monde doit partir un jour**_, souffla t-elle en ignorant sa souffrance.

- Pas toi ! Je t'aime. »

Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius pleurer. Elle aurait préféré d'autres circonstances. Mais elle était heureuse. Sirius serait la dernière image qu'elle aurait du monde. L'homme qu'elle aimait serait la dernière personne à l'avoir vu sourire... Elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir lui dire : Je t'aime.

**- Forêt Interdite, Mai 1981 –**

Sirius se réfugia une fois de plus dans la Forêt Interdite. Seul, il ressassait ses bons moments avec elle. Il se rappelait de leur premier tête à tête, au pied de ce même arbre dans cette même forêt sombre. Il n'avait pas supporté les pleurs de Lily ni les regards de pitié de Remus, James et Peter et encore moins les condoléances de tous les autres. Il ne supportait pas la réalité. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'était plus ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? C'est atroce de penser à ça mais ça l'est plus encore de vivre sans sa présence. Il ne peut plus la voir et lui parler. La solitude le tue. Son rire lui manquait, sa manière de lui dire non ou de le remettre en place lui manquait. Il n'avait d'elle que quelques photos et son pendentif. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis son enterrement. Là encore la vision de sa mise en terre restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Marlène lui avait dit avant de mourir : Tout le monde part un jour. Mais c'est faux. Chacun reste à sa manière dans la mémoire de ses proches. Sirius le savait, il garderait à jamais l'image de sa Marlène. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Sa façon de parler, sa manière de rire, son insouciance...

La rage coulait dans ses veines si vivement qu'il pourrait tuer du regard n'importe qui. Il vengerait sa mort, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

_**Marlène McKinnon ne serra jamais un vague souvenir, elle vivra à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à la fin...**_


End file.
